Checkmate
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: Because when Naruto had to drag not one, but two Uchihas out of the clutches of evil, Sakura had to make sure that she was not the only one going insane. Drabbles
1. Open

Title: Checkmate

Author: Kairi-chan

Summary: He scattered the playing field- all she had to do was find the pieces. Drabbles.

* * *

She twitched, the fingers she had profusely tapped against the wooden table sent her mind into a state of frenzy. He was _late_. Really, late. She hadn't been this irate since Naruto's departure. A few moments of seconds passed and then the door had opened.

The re-admitted ANBU member _pirouetted _in. He hadn't the audacity to be chagrinned that he was late in the slightest. His long black hair swayed, his ANBU mask still intact.

"You're late."

"It would have seem."

Her eyebrow twitched, her emerald orbs glinted with a dark dangerous dark blue glaze. Ever since Itachi was dragged by the tips of his hair by Naruto and Kakashi, Sakura had been pissed when she had learnt that he had been playing martyr for the time being.

"Why the hell are you late?" She grounded out, her brows furrowed. It wasn't that he was an unscrupulous person, he was just very unapproachable to her.

He blinked, "I wasn't aware that a few minutes late could be of much importance."

She nearly growled, "I have been assigned as your psychiatrist, for the remainder of the year. Tsunade-sama feels that, being exposed to so much gore, trauma at such a young age and continuing to be unreasonable, she felt you may be unstable. So forgive me if I interrupted you're killing sprees and bash you into a wall.

* * *

~ IM BACK! My writings may be a bit different now that I've grown well-_ old_.


	2. Birds

Title: Checkmate

Author: Kairi-chan

Summary: He scattered the playing field- all she had to do was find the pieces.

* * *

"Now Uchiha, tell me something I don't know."

"Your eyes are green." Itachi said bluntly, his dark eyes ran lazily against her face and Sakura felt a tad insecure. Her face couldn't be that interesting.

"Something about _you_ not me. And preferably something I don't know. " Sakura answered in a deadpanned tone.

Itachi was silent, and she actually _thought_ that he'd be willing to speak to her about something a bit more-

"I like birds."

She wanted to slam her head against the desk, she actually thought that she was getting somewhere! The cryptic response was oh-so-typical for him, Sakura was trying to gain a grip on her sense of rationality.

"And?"

His eyes softened, "I find them peaceful."

Sakura inhaled a bit too quick to count, it was a start. She can't expect results immediately, it was a miracle that he was willing to speak. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

A blink. "Why?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Birds are usually found outside the hospital."

Itachi's mouth curled, her wit was what kept her sanity. Swiftly she jumped to the balls of her feet and was about to motion Itachi to follow her, but paused when he walked toward her. She swallowed, just _what _exactly was he doing?

Lighter than a moth's wing, she felt his hand twirl her soft pink hair and neatly tuck it behind her hair.

Sakura blinked in surprise and was startled to realize just how close in proximity he was to her. She could feel the warm breath of his mouth caressing her nose bridge and cheekbones. She couldn't even _think_. Especially when those dark pools of molten ebony orbs of his stared at her emerald orbs.

"It was bothering me."

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated as it is encouraged!

~Kairi :)


	3. Coconut Shampoo

Title: Checkmate

Author: Kairi

Summary: He scattered the playing field- all she had to do was find the pieces.

* * *

"…"

"…"

The silence stretched for what was called more than an hour. The only sounds the figures heard was the birds, the soft whisper of the wind and the light _taps_ of their feet along the cobblestone pathway.

Silence is beautiful, Sakura concluded. It wasn't just the sense of melancholy, but it was more memorable- for him, of course. She wasn't sure how exactly deep she should dig into the Uchiha's life. She wasn't sure how much to push, before he started to push back.

She looked at him. His long luscious black hair, barely grazed his waist. It was tied into a neat low ponytail. Sakura had the urge to scowl, she would kill to have that type of hair, and didn't realize she said this out loud. "Why is your hair so damn shiny?"

Oh _fuck_.

"Are you jealous?"

Damn, she could hear the bursts of amusement from his tone. She kicked a pebble that was in her way and muttered an annoyed "No."

He was smirking, she could feel it practically radiating off of him. But he surprised her with an "Would you like me to tell you the secret."

Sakura's face snapped towards him, could he really be willing to tell her what kept his hair beautifully luscious and split-end free? His glorious straight locks that sway swiftly in the wind? Sakura was beginning to get giddy. She looked like a child that had just received a Christmas present, eager to have it unwrapped. She nodded.

Like a child ready to tell their best friend his biggest secret, he leaned down, his lips brushed her ear, and his hot breath sent tremors down her spine. But what _beautiful_ shivers they were.

And those three words made her pause and look at him in amazement.

"Coconut scented shampoo."

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated as well as encouraged!

~Kairi :)


	4. Mango Smoothie

Title: Checkmate

Author: Kairi

Summary: He scattered the playing field- all she had to do was find the pieces.

* * *

Sakura's fingers tapped the inside of the bench. Itachi had suggested to grab a smoothie. She could not _believe_ her eyes, Itachi _liked_ sweets. This was a completely different side of him, she would think the cold-blooded killer would have some type of defiance-

"Why are you staring at me?"

Sakura blinked.

She hadn't noticed. He looked so much younger, a content calm look painted on his face while he sucked on the straw of his mango smoothie.

"Were you always like this?"

It was silent.

Sakura could've kicked herself in the throat, she ruined her few hours of work by asking a simple question. But god knows, how much damage this would cost because it wasn't just nearly fugaciously inquisitive but-

"Yes. When I was about five, I enjoyed indulging in confections." Itachi started off, his voice distant and fond.

Her face was soft, as was her tone. "But?"

He shrugged, Itachi's eyes looked weary. "Father wanted more."

It wasn't a lot, but it wasn't little. His father was a greedy man, pushing his young son to the limits. Itachi's thoughts were grim, his childhood had been cut short. His father pushed past his limits, tried to mold him into a tool. But isn't that what most shinobi were, tools?

"And your mother?"

Itachi's face grew pitiful, "Mother was sick at the time. She didn't- wouldn't know what was happening at the time."

Sakura's hand gripped his. Itachi's eyes widened. It wasn't inappropriate but it wasn't harsh either. Sakura had seen more emotion from him in the past few seconds, then in a whole month. It was small gesture, which showed him that she's there.

_She will always be here_.

"And to answer your previous question." Sakura said cheekily, she ran her thumb under his lower lip. There was a small white drop of mango smoothie, on her finger. "This was on your face."

She winked, and licked the excess liquid off her finger. She laughed at Itachi's flustered face, because really who could ever see _that_ expression and _live_.

* * *

I'm on a _roll_. I updated "Corrupted" please check it out, if you haven't already! :) Thanks to **Angel897 and MinnieMouseMom for the feedback! **

Reviews are appreciated as well as encouraged!

-Kairi


	5. Apples

Title: Checkmate

Author: Kairi

Summary: He scattered the playing field- all she had to do was find the pieces.

* * *

It was morning, the red and golden sky painted its colors against the dark sky. The shades of sunrise was something to speculate about, not only was it beautiful but it had a sense of nonchalance. It was an early morning, her heels clicked through the alabaster floors. Sakura walked her way into the psychiatric ward.

She entered the office and was surprised to see Itachi sitting there, drinking a cup of tea.

She blinked.

"…"

"…"

"… What are you doing?"

Itachi rose a brow at her, "Drinking tea."

Scowl.

Twitch.

"I can _see_ that. But why?" Sakura sat at her desk, her feet crossed on her table. She deliberately flickered her green orbs to the clock on her left, _6:30am_.

"Why not?"

"It's ridiculously early."

He looked at her. "I don't like waking up late." He poured another cup of jasmine tea, and stirred a bit of sugar into the concoction.

He was so damn _chipper_, it was so _annoying_. She now understood _why,_ Sasuke hated his brother. She couldn't blame him, she wanted to strangle Itachi at the moment. Sakura growled, and went through the papers that were present on her desk, fucking interns can't do anything properly.

She thought back at him again, he is really _weird_. Yesterday's episode was really _unusual_, but then she realized he _is_ human. Not some cold-blooded killer that people make him out to be. She'd pondered on her thoughts for a while now, but she couldn't classify Itachi because he wasn't anything _ordinary_.

Just really, really extraordinary.

But extraordinary lends to fascination, which really she didn't want- but it had happened anyway.

She was just _fascinated_.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura shook her head, "Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to wave it off but Itachi was to freaking observant that _she_ really couldn't hide anything from _him._

"Here" Itachi handed her an apple, she reluctantly took it from his hand. She stared at it- wasn't he supposed to eat this, or something? Something.

"Itachi, really I'm O-"

"Don't say you're okay, when you aren't." Itachi cut her off. He looked at her, it wasn't a blank look, but it was an all-knowing look.

She frowned.

"And just how-"

"You're eyes have dark circles, you're much less alert than usual and you wore your hair down, instead of up today." Itachi concluded.

Sakura gaped, he even noticed her hair!

He quirked his lips, "Next time, I think I should play doctor."

Sakura flushed, because she just _knew_ that lewd comment, the blush on her face and her impaired speech would have him laughing at her into tomorrow.

* * *

This was more of a filler chapter, but damn I'm on a _roll_.

Reviews are appreciated as well as encouraged!

-Kairi :)


	6. Tachi

Title: Checkmate

Author: Kairi

Summary: He scattered the playing field- all she had to do was find the pieces.

* * *

"Why is your hair pink?"

Sakura blinked, and then cocked her head to the side. "Why are you an Uchiha?"

A question answered with a question.

Itachi rose a brow, "Touché."

This was a psychological therapy for _him_ not _her_, she wondered when it came for _him_ to start questioning _her_. Vaguely, she remembered how he was _ridiculously _observant of her in particular, she should think that it was _creepy_, but she couldn't find the _thought_ that it was.

"When was the last time you did something fun?" Sakura blurted out, she had a split second to question the consequences of her inquiry, because just what on _Earth _had possess her to ask _that_.

He blinked. "…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sakura's eyes widened.

Surely- he had to _know _what fun is, right?

A snort, "C'mon Tachi', when was the last time you took a break?"

He furrowed his brows, "I don't know."

That sounded like more of a question. Sakura had no idea what they do in ANBU, but she was _pretty_ damn sure- that whatever it is they do- it will cause post traumatic disorder.

She had fixed his _fucking_ eyes, she's be dammed is _anything_ else had happened to him- under her care that is. Sakura gave him a glance over and stated bluntly, "I taking you off the roster."

_Crack_. There went his cup of green tea.

"_What_?"

It was soft spoken, now if Sakura was a lesser person and did not have a temper of her own- she would have been scared shitless, but she _knew_ that he was trying to intimidate her and she prayed for him that, he better shut his fucking mouth- because there was just- just no way in hell that can _happen_.

"You heard me. You're off the Roster, for a month. But think of it this way- you'll be spending more time with _me_, okay Tachi'?" She even spelled it out for him.

Because _even then_ Itachi knew that she had him by his balls- and not once did he _ever _comment on his term of endearment; Tachi'.

* * *

Thank you **Angel897, TantoStorm, Cherry, Mazeaway, and Zebon Zakura for the incredible feedback! **

Reviews are appreciated as well as encouraged!

-Kairi :)


	7. Trust

Title: Checkmate

Author: Kairi

Summary: He scattered the playing field- all she had to do was find the pieces.

* * *

She stumbled into her office, scowling, sputtering and spewing obscenities. She honestly thought the female population was smart, because being a feminist- such as herself and having a _female_ Hokage- she would have thought that the feminine part of the village would pick up a few pointers- but _no_.

"You." Sakura narrowed her eyes at her patient that was sitting in her favorite red couch, blinking every so often.

"Me?" He quirked his mouth twitching.

The bastard had the nerve to look amused!

Sakura growled, "Your damn fangirls have been trying all fucking week." She paused dramatically, "To ambush me! Put them on a leash Uchiha!"

Itachi wasn't fazed. "Sakura, I have no control on those women."

He _knew_ this, but Sakura knew that he _knew_ this, because _he_ used _her_ name and not just "Haruno-san."

"Well at least do _something_, those- those _things_ tried to poison my coffee!" Sakura spluttered in disbelief, not noticing the way Itachi's eyes hardened at that tiny piece of information. "And you _know_ how dangerous I am _without_ my coffee!"

"Sakura-"He rolled his eyes, when Sakura slammed her head against her wooden desk, "I will do something about this, do not worry."

She growled and leaned up from her fetal position, her emerald orbs crackling for blood. She gritted her teeth, "And what exactly are _you_ going to do about this?"

He raised a brow, "Do you doubt my ability to protect you?"

Sakura's eyes widened, where on _Earth_ had that come from? She was no damsel in distress, she didn't need protection. Her two idiot teammates did the job just perfectly, she didn't need an extra! "Itachi-"

"Do you not believe that I can protect you?"

Sakura scoffed, "You're ANBU captain, and you know bloody well that you are nearly invincible."

Itachi smirked at the compliment, "Then do not worry. Trust me."

Sakura really wanted to argue back, but she couldn't think of the words to say back, so instead she sighed, "You owe me a coffee, and it better have chocolate in it."

But all she heard was a laugh, she smiled fuzzily, because she never heard him laugh and that made her _really_ happy.

* * *

Hi!

I am in some dire need of friends. :)

Help a girl out and feed her some reviews.

-Kairi


	8. ANBU

Title: Checkmate

Author: Kairi

Summary: He scattered the playing field- all she had to do was find the pieces.

* * *

"Do you like it?" She asked, her fingers brushing against the aged paper of the scroll. She had been going through some of Tsuande's old medical records, given being the Hokage's apprentice there was _nothing_ she couldn't read.

"Like what?"

She would like to think that his tone was confused rather than just blank.

"ANBU."

Itachi looked at her with a quirked brow, he immediately thought back to his previous ANBU missions. He had been mostly given assassination missions, truth be told he didn't like killing- murdering or soiling his had with blood. It was an adrenaline rush being sent on the missions. Yes, there was some perks of being ANBU; you know almost _everything_.

"It's adequate."

His tone was cryptic, void of any emotion. This made Sakura furious, not just because he was speaking like a robot, but because she wanted to hear him _speak_ with the emotion he had once given her.

"I'm not asking for a mission report, I asked for your _opinion_." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Without missing a beat. "I hate it."

She blinked, that was fast. "Why?"

Itachi's jaw twitched, "I don't see how that's any of your concern."

But that was the thing about Itachi. He could be hot and then cold, and it would just drive her _mad_. He knew that he had been edgy, ever since she had taken him off the roster- but this was just pushing it.

"Itachi, I want to understand." Sakura reasoned, she curled her lips into a soft smile, "I wanted to join ANBU."

No not really, she lied.

"Don't." Itachi looked _frightened_ and she swallowed thickly, because she never saw him looked so scared- it was unsettling. "It's not good Sakura. It's _horrible_- it's corrupted. There's so much blood and sin. I don't want you to taint yourself with it Sakura. _Please_."

Sakura nearly dropped the scroll she was reading, because _Itachi_ was pleading with her, how could she ever deny him? She hesitated, just wanting to test his reaction- he looked so _sad_ and it hurt her just to look at him. "Ok."

"Ok?"

It wasn't a lot of information, but when she realized that the closer she had gotten to him, the more he wanted to protect her.

"Ok." She smiled brightly, maybe there was hope in him after all, because that soft, small, imperceptible smile - nearly made her heart lurch out of her chest.

* * *

FEED THE STARVING AUTHOR REVIEWS. DO IT FOR THE POOR.

Thanks to: **Mazeaway, FullMetalStarKid, AkInA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKi 4, Team-Mixxed-Kiddz, Tanto Storm, LadyRidger, PhantomPrussia, and angel897 for the incredible feedback!**

_I'm just a poor high school student doing what she loves best- writing and mostly to distract herself from the place called __**school**__, which in fact is another name for: _jail.

-Kairi :)


	9. Mercy

Title: Checkmate

Author: Kairi

Summary: He scattered the playing field- all she had to do was find the pieces.

X

She stared at him. There wasn't anything really wrong with him- besides being unemotional and stoic. She didn't understand why Tsunade had assigned him to her. Maybe there was something she was missing.

"Hey Itachi?"

He looked up from his book to stare at her. "Hn?"

"Do you like the beach?"

He paused in the middle of the line. His eyes looked up from one of the classic books he was reading, he furrowed his brows and stared at her. "Yes. I find the beach quite relaxing."

"That settles it! We're going to the beach!" Sakura chirped brightly, she began to think of plans- maybe she should invite Rookie Nine. Ino should have surfboards lined in the back of her basement. She smiled as her mind drifted away towards her teen years, she remembered had practically dragged her from her medical training to go to the beach- almost every weekend. Even outside the shinobi life, there was very few things that Nins and civilians should indulge in.

Life was too short to enjoy.

"Sakura?"

She blinked and shook her head as the wandering memory faded into black. "Yeah?"

"What are you think about?"

She quirked her lips, what a way to ask. "I was just thinking about how life was too short to have regrets. Are lives could end any moment, and there are so many things that we could have, would have, should have done. Too many moments like that."

He nodded. "Shinobi lifestyles are erratic, we must take every moment as if it's our last."

"Exactly." She smiled, and then added, "Which is exactly why I'm going to tell Ino- who will in return." She snorted here. "Tell almost everyone."

Itachi blanched, he was looking forward to spending _relaxing_ and a _calming_ trip with the pink-haired kunoichi. Apparently that was not the case. Mercy apparently was not in the God's dictionary.

But the smile on her face was apparently worth the suffering.

Thanks to: **Skyfreeze, Tanto Storm, Angel897, PhantomPrussia, Avi-Cavi, Zebon Zakura, and McKazekage for the incredible feedback!**

Reviews are very much appreciated as well as encouraged!

-Kairi :)


	10. Pretty

Title: Checkmate

Author: Kairi

Summary: He scattered the playing field- all she had to do was find the pieces.

* * *

Sakura yawned and smiled languidly. It was a nice and lazy Sunday at the beach. It was particularly funny to watch Ino badger Itachi about the etiquettes of the beach and beach life. She had desperately tried to have him shirtless, claiming that he looked too much like a vampire. That the sun _needed_ to beat mercilessly on him. Of course Sakura laughed at the simile of Itachi and vampire in the same sentence.

"You know it's kind of true." Sakura started off, flipping a page in her novel. She had taken off her shirt and was left in a white bikini with red polka dots. Itachi had desperately tried not to look. It was a scandalous amount of skin that she was revealing to the shinobi world. His mother would have scolded him for being so disrespectful.

As the Uchiha heir, he was groomed to be a powerful shinobi and his mother, albeit thought it was more than necessary to groom him to be more of a _gentleman_, _well-mannered and respectful of women_. Itachi inwardly groaned, when she stretched her arms above her head and arched her back sensuously.

"What?" Was his throat always that rough and scratchy, the fact that her semi-nude form was making his throat dry and irritated didn't help when he didn't know what _she was asking_.

"You kind of _do_ look like a vampire." Sakura said, mirth twinkling in her sea foam colored eyes.

Itachi twitched, "How do _I_ look like a vampire?"

"Well," Sakura started off and put her novel on the soft towel that she was laying so provocatively on. "You have dark long hair, you have red eyes because of your sharingan, you're pretty damn pale for a shinobi, you're facial structure is ridiculous masculine and you're _just really pretty._"

"Pretty?" Itachi raised a brow at the soft pink that was starting to accumulate at her cheeks.

"Yes, Itachi you're pretty, cute, girly, like cotton candy and-"Sakura's teasing tone stopped when Itachi threw his shirt at her face.

She hastily removed the offending article of clothing to glare at the bastard and then nearly dropped her jaw when she saw him shirtless. His skin was smooth and pale. Hard abs, the V-line, muscular pectorals and gorgeous collarbones. The man looked like a _God_. To prevent from further embarrassment, at her obvious gawking Sakura asked, "So if you go into the sun, would you sparkle- you know like a diamond, because that's really pretty and-"

This time she was cut off with the novel she was reading, slamming into her stomach and the soft sounds of Itachi's laughter.

* * *

HI!

I'm shamelessly promoting my new fic. It's called, "Radar." It's a MinatoxSakura fanfic- now before any of you get your panties in a bunch. You have to read it to _understand_, ok? Because I totally ship that pairing- I mean I can totally see Sakura as Naruto's mom. And this is _fanfiction_, so anything is possible okay.

Plus Minato is really hot.

Yeah, and I had SAT's so this is maybe a little late…

I love you? Haha

Please Review!

-Kairi :)


	11. Girlfriend

Title: Checkmate

Author: Kairi

Summary: He scattered the playing field- all she had to do was find the pieces.

* * *

"Neh, Itachi have you ever thought of having a girlfriend?" Sakura asked casually, but she was a bit puzzled on why Itachi sputtered and stuttered like a six year old. It seemed out of character for the usually stoic ANBU captain.

"No."

"Well, why not?" Sakura asked, she felt a bit whiny. Maybe it was the heat.

"Why are you so curious?" He raised a brow, his hands clasped around his mug of tea.

"Well, you seemed grouchy for the past days, and everyone does say you have a rather large stick stuck up your ass. So, I was thinking that maybe you should have a girlfriend, just to ease some of that tension." Sakura stated sweetly.

If Itachi were a lesser man he would have gaped, but sputtering and stuttering he had already done. He didn't need to add more fuel to the fire. "_What?"_

"Yes, Itachi it has been circling Konoha for a while now." She waved off his threatening demeanor off airily.

"And please tell me where I can find a girlfriend, who isn't after my looks or power." He added sarcastically.

Sakura frowned, "Good point."

"Hn."

"Unless, you want me to be your girlfriend." She commented thoughtfully.

This time Itachi _did_ choke on his tea.

* * *

Shorter I know, but the next chapter will be longer.

Please Review!


	12. Kiss

Title: Checkmate

Author: Kairi

Summary: He scattered the playing field- all she had to do was find the pieces.

* * *

Today was an off day, Sakura had mused warily. Maybe it was the fact that the sun was shining to _brightly_ or the fact that her idiotic teammates had not bothered her for their daily ramen lunch ritual or maybe it was the fact that her coffee machine was working today and not spitting chunks of mechanical gears and sputtering smoke as it had done in the past. She thought long and hard at this _rarity_, her mind drew a blank.

"Neh, Itachi?"

"Hm?" He replied, his eyes moving every so often as he held his book- skimming through the chapters.

"Do you feel that something's wrong?" Sakura replied, she chewed her lower lip worriedly. Itachi was quiet, this she knew, but he was never _this_ quiet.

"Why do you ask?"

"I feel like-"She struggled on how to word this predicament, "Like, today is off. Like not normal, like something is going to happen."

"I think the only problem is the use of the word, 'like' in your vocabulary." Itachi lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, ha ha. Hilarious Itachi." Sakura glared at him dryly, "But doesn't it seem a bit strange?"

He looked up at her, tearing his eyes away from his fantasy and onto the reality before him. Itachi studied the lines of her face, the slight pink tint in her cheeks when she looked frustrated, the different shades of emerald that darkened in her eyes, the cute little freckles that peppered her face and the way she was glowering at him for an answer. "I think it's all in your head."

She pouted, "Itachi~"

She sounded so adorable when she whined, he chuckled warmly at the sound and pecked her softly on the lips, as if it wasn't a big deal. "There, now the world is a better place. Now would you please quit moping, you're scaring the birds."

Sakura's mind was blank, she couldn't think. He just _kissed_ her and then waved it off in an air of nonchalance. Sakura wanted to speak, she wanted to hit the bastard square in his jaw, but even she _knew_ that he'd dodge it without giving herself a second to breathe, she wanted to screech into his ear, but she couldn't. Her tongue lay limp in her mouth and her mouth refused to make a sound.

So Sakura did the next logical and unpredictable thing she can think of; she slashed a kunai threw his hair.

_And it was at that moment, Itachi knew that this pink haired kunoichi was fucking insane._

* * *

Do you guys like the new cover?

Reviews make Momma' happy.

-Kairi :)


	13. Revenge

Title: Checkmate

Author: Kairi

Summary: He scattered the playing field- all she had to do was find the pieces.

* * *

She sat guiltily in her chair, she didn't mean to do it- but if _he wasn't so bloody stupid and kissed her_, and then maybe she would have done it. Honestly, Itachi is oblivious as Sasuke when it came to the opposite sex. After he was dragged back to the village with Naruto and Sasuke- quite literally black and blue from the destruction they raided on him. He was just stuck in her brain like an incurable infection.

First Naruto dragged Sasuke back to Konoha from his affiliation with Orochimaru and Sakura decided to beat some sense into the idiot- as in "_You're the stupidest Uchiha to have lived, what gave you the idea some snake pedophile can give you power? He can give you the power of AIDS, that's probably it- you dumbass!"_

Next was Itachi, after Sasuke had figured out that his brother had been playing martyr this whole time- his emotions went into a set of stages.

First was denial, next was anger, after that there was sulking, then depression and then finally determination.

Sakura gave Sasuke a black eye for wanting to against the village and this time proceeded to beat some sense into him _with_ the help of Naruto.

The Hokage had ordered the only two Genin, from Rookie Nine to bring back the long awaited ANBU Captain into Konoha.

Sakura remembered how emotional that day was. Sasuke looked relieved and exhausted. It was a bitter day of sunshine and rain. Naruto was just exhausted, he crashed at her house and cleaned out her refrigerator. Itachi was just blank, she mused that he didn't know how to feel. Which brings them back to their original problem.

Itachi sat in his office with messy dark short locks. He looked more boyish and younger than with his long hair that gave him an air of maturity and darkness. Sakura stared at him pouting. But honestly, _it was all his fault._

"Fine." Sakura finally said. Itachi turned his head towards her in question and annoyance. She reached into her draw, fumbled in between her papers, pulled out a scissor and handed into him.

She sat on the floor and he looked down in front of his legs. She turned her back towards him and said, "Go ahead. Have your revenge."

She sat there for a minute sulking before she felt him toss the scissor on the couch opposite of where she was sitting. She felt his long, lightly muscled fingers scrape her scalp and it took all of Sakura's will not to arch her back and _purr_.

Teasingly Itachi lent down in between his legs where he was sitting and let the tips of lips brush her ear and whispered, "_But Sakura you will enjoy my revenge." _

And she melted boneless-ly into the floor.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I had vacation and my wisdom teeth removed yesterday.

Submit some reviews to make Momma's pain subside.

-Kairi :)


End file.
